


Un milagro de Navidad

by AruPanda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern AU, no hay parejas, no hay romance, no me jodan, okay es broma, plz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruPanda/pseuds/AruPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa sólo quería que Armin y Eren tuvieran una feliz Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un milagro de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Pueeeeeees. Aquí está. También lo subiré a FFN.  
> Okay, bye..

La nieve caía pesada sobre las calles de Munich como el velo de una novia. Hacía un frío espeluznante, y Mikasa tiritó, hundiendo la nariz en su vieja bufanda. En los bolsillos de su chaqueta traía el aguinaldo que le habían dado apenas una hora antes, y que ya iba a gastar. A ver, ¿qué debía comprar? Era nochebuena, y aún no tenía ni un solo regalo listo. Bueno, sólo iba a comprar dos, uno para Eren y uno para Armin.

A pesar de eso, sería una tarea difícil, ya que sería su primera navidad viviendo juntos. Quería que fuera algo especial, algo que los hiciera sentir que el nuevo año que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina sería uno bueno. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que corría, apurada, a hacer últimas compras antes de que se cerraran las tiendas. Las grandes tiendas departamentales estaban llenas, por lo que Mikasa se escabulló por el callejón que llevaba a los pequeños establecimientos de objetos curiosos y chucherías.

¿Qué podía comprarle al testarudo de su hermano? A pesar de llevar muchos años viviendo con él, no sabía muy bien qué tipo de cosas le gustaban. Lo pensó por tres segundos. Una bufanda. _Es una forma de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Él me dio la suya, y me acogió en su familia, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darle una bufanda para que sepa que lo quiero_. Compró una de color verde bosque, que era suave al tacto y gruesa. Sería perfecta para abrigar a Eren del frío invernal. Además, también le compró un gorrito negro. Sabía que las orejas de Eren se ponían rojas en invierno y que le empezaban a arder debido a la resequedad de su piel, así que quizá eso ayudaría.

En cuanto a Armin, pues, un libro sería lo ideal. Pero conociéndolo, todos los libros accesibles al público le resultarían aburridos, ordinarios. Encontró uno de apariencia vieja, con las páginas amarillentas y una portada dura. Decía, en letras borrosas, algo parecido a ‘Galaxias’, aunque Mikasa no lo pudo desifrar muy bien.

Sin embargo, sabía que le gustaría a su mejor amigo. Añadió unos guantes de lana, y después de pagar, se dirigió a un negocio dedicado a envolver regalos. Cuando terminó sus compras navideñas, se dirigió su departamento. Bueno, no era sólo un departamento.

Era su hogar.

El sol ya se escondía detrás del horizonte y el cielo se estaba tornando negro, negro como sus ojos. Una ráfaga de viento se estrelló contra ella violentamente.

Se llevó su característica bufanda roja.

—¡N-no! — tartamudeó, persiguiéndola como un cachorro persiguiendo a un frisbee. La pieza de tela se movía, impulsada por las corrientes de aire, y se alejaba de su alcance. Una mano la atrapó.

—Vaya. Y yo pensaba que siempre tenías todo bajo control. —rio la persona, su voz ronca y algo grave.

—¿E-Erwin?

—¿Creían que íbamos a dejar que pasaran la nochebuena solos? —agregó otra voz, era Hanji.

La nieve disminuyó y Mikasa finalmente logró ver a las tres personas enfrente de ella, sosteniendo bolsas de mercado y su bufanda.

¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Eran conocidos de ellos, por supuesto, pero honestamente ella nunca los había considerado amigos. La diferencia de edad que tenían lo hacía casi imposible, aunque debía de admitir que le agradaba pensar de ellos como figuras paternales, a pesar de no verlos a menudo. Habían sido los que habían cuidado a los tres, Armin, Eren, y a ella, cuando no tenían a dónde ir.

También había estado Mike, pero desgraciadamente, había fallecido de la misma enfermedad que Carla Jaeger, en aquella epidemia de años atrás.

—No los he visto en más de tres años.— consiguió articular la joven, tomando su bufanda de las manos de Levi.

— ¿Se han olvidado de nosotros?— preguntó Hanji, divertida.

—No, claro que no.

—Perfecto.

Siguieron a Mikasa a través de las –ahora vacías- calles, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando y contándo anécdotas. No tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio de los apartamentos. Era no muy alto, y la pintura blanca que lo cubría estaba mugrienta y se podía arrancar a pedazos. Parecían algo alarmados por el hecho de que el trío viviera en un lugar tan sucio (especialmente por las manías de higiene de Levi) pero no dijeron nada.

Llegaron al número 135 y Mikasa tocó el timbre.

—Eren, ¡ya volvió Mikasa!— se oyó la voz de Armin desde el interior, seguido por el chasquido de la perilla girándose y la puerta abriéndose.

—Ho…—se trabó al ver que Mikasa no estaba sola.—…la.

—¡Armin!

Eren se asomó al ver la conmoción, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué mierdas?

La siguiente hora transcurrió en Hanji y Eren tratando de cocinar un pavo, Levi regañándolos, y Armin contando a Erwin lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron. Mikasa sólo se limitaba a mirar con una sonrisa en sus resecos labios: Eren y Armin estaban sonriendo, y ése era el único milagro de Navidad que ella necesitaba.

—¡Hey, Mikasa! ¡Ayúdanos a hacer la masa para las galletas!

Mikasa se dirigió a la cocina, agradeciendo a la vida que le hubiera permitido tener una Nochebuena como esa.


End file.
